


Le Ciel À l'Infini Embrasse l'Univers

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Andrew and Brent take Pricey up on his offer to visit.





	Le Ciel À l'Infini Embrasse l'Univers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so full disclosure: This has been done since like March and I forgot to post it... This probably makes little to no sense if you haven't read at least the first fic in this series, so in the unlikely event of any new readers haplening across this, maybe read that first.
> 
> Title is from Ma place est ici by Bryan Adams from his French version of the Spirit soundtrack. If this is the frst you hear of it, I'm sure you can listen to it somewhere online. It's beautiful.  
> For those of you who don't speak French the line translates to "the infinite sky embraces the universe"

It’s a sunny afternoon in mid-July when Andrew finally remembers that Pricey had invited them to come to Anahim Lake during the offseason. He hasn’t forgotten exactly, he had just been so preoccupied with getting better after his concussion and then with taking care of the kids that he hasn’t exactly thought about it since the season ended. But he’s watching Carter and Kenzie play in their sandbox right now, and he remembers how excited Carter had been about the invitation. Maybe they really should go.

 

“Remember that invitation we got from Pricey to visit him in Anahim Lake?” he says when they’re hanging out on the couch that evening once the kids are in bed.

“The one we told Carter we weren’t sure we could accept?” Brent looks over at him, one eyebrow raised, and Andrew nods.

“Yeah, just the one.”

“What about it?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and maybe we should take him up on it? If he’s fine with having Dylan around of course. But it would occupy Carter and Kenzie a little, and as much as they like it here, I’m sure they wouldn’t say no to an adventure.”

Brent looks thoughtful, but then he nods. “Yeah, I’m sure they’d love that.”

“So how about I call Pricey tomorrow and see if he’s okay with us visiting around Carter’s birthday? Make it a birthday surprise for the little guy.”

“He’ll love that.” Brent grins. “We just have to hope Pricey will agree.”

 

As it turns out Pricey is completely fine with all of them visiting around Carter’s birthday. There’s some noise in the background, before he adds, “And PK’s saying he’s excited to meet them, too.”

Andrew laughs at that. “Alright then. I’ll text you when we know when we’re arriving and everything.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

“Yeah, until then. Bye.”

 

They don’t tell the kids about the trip until Brent’s back from the Convention in July, which was a good idea, judging the millions of questions Carter starts asking immediately.

 

They drive to Anahim Lake, because it turns out to be the fastest way to get there. It’s a bit of an adventure to spend ten hours in a car with two toddlers and a baby, but they manage, and even if it means they have to listen to the same two or three playlists over and over again, it’s worth it when Andrew looks into the rearview mirror and realises that Carter at least is glued to the window, his nose pressed up against the glass.

Kenzie wakes up when they’re driving up to Pricey’s house, and she’s still blinking a little sleepily when Andrew parks the car.

Pricey comes around the house while they’re still getting Kenzie and Dylan out of their seats, and so Carter is the first one who sees him.

Carter grins and shouts, “Pricey!”

Andrew, who just managed to disentangle Kenzie from her seatbelt straightens up with her resting on his hip and smiles at Pricey. “Hey man, it’s good to see you.”

“You guys had a good journey?”

“The best!” Carter declares, before any of them can even open their mouths. Andrew and Brent share an amused look with each other, because that had definitely not been the impression Carter had given them when he got bored on the drive.

Pricey says hi to Kenzie, who’s more awake by the minute and after greeting Brent and Dylan asks, “So do you want to meet PK and the dogs?”

Carter nods excitedly, and Andrew says, “Just lead the way.”

Pricey leads them to the back of the house where PK’s waiting on the terrace, face turned towards the sun and dogs by his feet. He turns his head towards them when he hears their footsteps and Carter’s excited questions about Carey’s dogs, and his face breaks into a broad grin as he gets up.

Carter approaches him, and Andrew can’t see the expression on his face, but he’s fairly sure that his eyes are narrowed. “You’re PK, you play for the Preds,” Carter says and it sounds so judgy that Andrew almost laughs out loud.

“Yes, and you must be Carter.” PK is still grinning, and he squats down so he’s closer to Carter’s height. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Carter nods slowly, as if he still has to think about whether he really wants to like PK or not, but then he asks, “What are their names?” and Andrew thinks they will be okay. He doesn’t know PK personally, but he has heard enough about him to be sure that they’re going to be fine.

“These are Duke and Motty.”

“They’re so big.” Carter looks over at Andrew and Brent with big eyes.

“They’re bigger than Charlie, Bailey and Millie are, aren’t they?” Andrew says with a smile as he joins Carter to put down Kenzie, who has started to move on his arm. 

“So much bigger,” Carter agrees, and Andrew nods.

“Hey man,” Andrew says, smiling at PK, and maybe it should be funny that they’re two grown men who meet while squatting down, but Andrew has long accepted this kind of stuff as a normal part of his life, and PK looks remarkably at ease with it.

“Hey. Shawzy right?”

“Yeah. Good to meet you.”

“It’s great to finally meet you , too. And this young lady must be Kenzie then.”

Kenzie, who has joined Carter in meeting the dogs, looks over at them and smiles, and Andrew knows she must already like PK, because there’s nothing shy about it.

“You guys want anything to drink? I’m sure you’re ready to relax a little,” Pricey asks from behind them. There’s a fond smile on his face and both Brent and Andrew nod.

“I’ll come with you if you don’t mind,” Brent says, “I think Dylan needs her diaper changed.”

Carey nods and Brent follows him into the house, while Andrew sits down in a chair to chat with PK, Carter and Kenzie occupied with Duke and Motty for now.

They sit outside to chat for a while before PK offers to watch Dylan so Pricey can show them the guest rooms so they can unpack.

 

“I doubt you’ll have to deal with them a lot,” Carey tells them with a wry smile when they’re inside. “PK loves kids. He’ll be happy to play with them.”

Andrew laughs. “You think he'll be able to charm Carter even though he plays for the wrong team?”

“Oh he’ll certainly try.”

 

Pricey is right, PK does end up spending a lot of time with the kids. He dotes on Kenzie and Dylan, even changes Dylan’s diaper a couple of times, even though they tell him he doesn’t have to (”It’s fine,” he says, "I've got enough nieces and nephews to know how it goes.” And well, who are they to say no to that?) Pricey takes the kids to see the horses and even goes for a ride with them, one at a time so he can put them in the saddle in front of him so they won’t fall down. It’s nice and Carter and Kenzie are so tired out in the evenings that getting them to bed isn’t a problem.

By the second day Carter has completely warmed towards PK as well, and by the time they have to leave Kenzie and Carter are asking if they can’t stay longer.

“Don’t you want to see your grandma and grandpa?” Andrew asks them. “They’re coming all the way from Ontario for your birthday party, Carter, I’m sure they would be sad if you don’t want to see them.”

They both think about it, but then Carter sighs dramatically and says, “Fine. But can we come again?”

“Let’s see about that next year,” Brent says with a laugh. “If Pricey and PK want to have us here again then we can come maybe.”

It’s enough for Carter.

And then they have finally packed up everything, and it’s time to go home. They say their goodbyes and PK promises to say hi when he’s in Chicago.

And then they’re already in the car and Brent’s driving them away from the house, all of them waving to Pricey and PK. They make a turn and the two of them disappear out of sight. Andrew looks over at Brent and they throw each other a quick smile. It was a good week.


End file.
